The present invention relates to suturing instruments useful in surgery, and also to a method of applying a suture to tissue during surgery.
Many surgical procedures are presently being performed via an endoscope in order to minimize the size of the incisions and the trauma to the patient. In such procedures, the surgical instrument is generally introduced through a cannula or passageway in the endoscope while the surgeon views the surgical site through another passageway in the endoscope. A number of forceps-type suturing instruments have been designed for introduction through a cannula used in endoscopic procedures. One such forceps-type suturing instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,747 and 6,051,006. The known suturing instruments of this type, however, are generally of relatively complicated construction and/or are useful only with respect to needled sutures.